


That one time Wang Yibo talks alot and Xiao Zhan gets hard (and jealous)

by onmyjetbitch



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And omg they were band mates, And we should protect him, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Blow Jobs, Bozhan, Everyone Is Gay, Except probably the Chinese censorship, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Jealous Xiao Zhan | Sean, Ji Li needs to go to jail for this, M/M, Ok I don't know how to tag, Okay bye, Seungyoun is a bitch, Slight LiuZanjin, Spin the Bottle, The Untamed (TV) Behind the Scenes Videos, Truth or Dare, Uniq - Freeform, Wang Yibo never bottoms by the way, Wang Yibo talks about sex, Wangxiao - Freeform, Wenhan is a babie, What Was I Thinking?, Xiao Zhan gets a boner, Xiao Zhan is jealous, Yizhan - Freeform, You and I uniq, but I love him, sex but not really, wait for the next part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onmyjetbitch/pseuds/onmyjetbitch
Summary: Ji Li hosts a game of truth or dare and Wang Yibo tells how he fucked his band mates.No actual sex happens, Yibo is just talking.
Relationships: Li Wen Han/Wang Yi Bo, Li Wen Han/Wang Yibo/Seungyoun, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	That one time Wang Yibo talks alot and Xiao Zhan gets hard (and jealous)

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't look at me like that, I'll make it up by a smut YiZhan part 2?

After the team was done with late night filming, waiting for their vehicles obviously Ji Li thought it would be fun to play a game of truth or dare. 

He collected everyone, even ZanJin who was shy at first but just like Ji Li said, give the man some booze and he's good for a game of truth or dare. Now, everyone other than the girls who told Ji Li to fuck right off when he had approached them, was rounded up around a bottle of beer which was placed on the ground, ready to be spun. Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo, next to eachother laughing at eachother who knows what for? Zhu ZanJin and Haikuan were sitting next to eachother in the beginning too, but after consuming some booze ZanJin found himself in Haikuan's lap, giggling. Zhoucheng and Li Bowen were pretty much sober, talking about politics. Yeah, sober my arse, Ji Li snickered to Yu Bin who swore that Li Bowen had a good alcohol tolerance and wouldn't get drunk so easily. 

The rest either knew where the game was going or left early because their schedules didn't allow it being up so late at night and consuming alcohol to go with it. 

Ji Li stood up, stumbling a bit and announced. "Okay people! Just a few more rounds. I'm gonna spin the bottle now."

He crouched down, almost falling on his head, and spun the glass bottle. He went back to his place next to Yu Bin and watched the bottle intently. Gradually, the bottle slowed and stopped pointing towards Wang Yibo. 

"Aha!" Xiao Zhan giggled. "Wang Laoshi, it's your turn again."

Wang Yibo groaned. "I swear Ji Li has done something to the bottle I've never had such a bad luck."

Ji Li ignored him. "Wang Yibo, truth or—"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a threesome? if yes give details if no, drink the whole bottle of beer in your hands." Ji Li smirked. 

"Ha— you didn't ask such truths before Ji Li!" Wang Yibo glared at him. "I'd like to change to dare, please."

"Fine." Ji Li's eyes shined with mischief, Oh no Yu Bin thought, "Have a threesome with Haikuan and ZanJin."

"What?!" Wang Yibo stood up, or tried to. He stumbled and fell on his arse. Xiao Zhan giggled. 

ZanJin perked up from Haikuan's lap and nodded. "Yes Yibo, it's fine! Come to my house everyone, we'll all have a threesome! I'll cook for you too."

Haikuan wrapped his arms around ZanJin protectively and groaned. "You're drunk." He whispered. "He's drunk." He said louder this time, for everyone else to hear. 

Ji Li shrugged. "It's up to Wang Yibo."

"Hmmpf." Yibo frowned. "Fuck you Ji Li."

"You're not my type, Wang Yibo." Ji Li snickered. "None of you are."

Xiao Zhan wasn't paying much attention anyway, he just remembered some parts, here and there. But oh God, he remembered Yibo's next words very well. 

"I'll just go with truth. Yeah, I've had a threesome. It was with, Seungyoun and Wenhan. Oh? You know, my band mates. I was in a Korean boyband didn't you know? Oh fuck off Ji Li, it was Korean and Chinese. What? Yeah right. So, like, me and Seungyoun hyung fucked around a few times and Wenhan caught us one time. It just happened, sort of."

"I asked for details Yibo, not this shitty excuse of a précis." Ji Li complained. "Give me the juice."

"Juice? What are you? Fifty?" Yu Bin grimaced. "I'm too sober for this."

Wang Yibo narrowed his eyes to the point they were barely open. "What the fuck do you even want to know? Don't you have porn at home Ji Li?"

"I do I do, this is for others entertainment right Xiao Zhan?" Ji Li smirked at Xiao Zhan who was gaping at Wang Yibo. 

Yibo saw him and smirked. "What ge? Don't tell me you have never had a threesome."

"I- I- Wang Yibo!" Xiao Zhan buried his face in his cold hands, or perhaps his face was too hot. He mumbled, softly. "Have some shame."

"Adorable." Xiao Zhan could hear the smile in Yibo's voice. It was a nice voice, he thought. It was smooth when Yibo talked but the pitch was really low, so hoarse. Yibo cleared his throat, abruptly disturbing Xiao Zhan's fantasies about his voice. "So like, I never bottom you know? I was just fingering Seungyoun open, I swear he's such a pussy he keeps on whining that I don't do a good job at it and there he was on his hands and knees and still complaining when Wenhan walked in. Like Seungyoun hyung is someone you shouldn't trust with their own life he had one job! I told him to shut the door behind but he didn't. I swear, He has weird kinks, getting caught while having sex was probably one of those you know? What's it called?"

"Exbitionism?" Ji Li suggested. 

"Yeah that." Yibo continued. "So like, Wenhan is standing there, mouth opened eyeballs just about to fall out of their sockets. And like, I was dressed so I told him I was massaging Seungyoun's back because he hurt it during dance practice but Seungyoun told Wenhan to come inside and close the door. For a guy who looks shy and innocent Wenhan's totally a freak. He didn't listen to me, instead he locked the door and crawled on the bed. First, both of them sucked my dick. I layed down, Seungyoun went down on me first. He's bad at it, let's be honest but if you want to get laid and not die with blue balls while being in a boyband, you just need to work with it. He guided Wenhan down to the base of my cock and oh God, that boy has no gag reflex. I should've just fucked Wenhan all that time but Seungyoun hyung's ball sucking skills are unmatched. It makes up for his bitchy attitude. Where was I? Yeah. No gag reflex, can you believe that? Dude, wait let me show you a picture of Wenhan, you wouldn't believe that he of all people can suck a cock like that. Wait."

The next thing Yibo did was hold out his phone and show the picture to everyone else, Xiao Zhan who was listening to Yibo more attentively than he'd ever listen to his teachers, flinched when Wang Yibo shoved the phone in his face. 

A pang of jealousy hit him, Wenhan was really cute. He looked like someone Yibo would date. He pouted and nodded at Yibo who pocketed his phone. 

"See what I mean?" Yibo snickered softly. "The next thing I know is Seungyoun's fingering Wenhan, making him nice and lose for me and oh lord. It's the hottest shit I've ever seen in my life. Seungyoun started bitching again of how I should finger him like that so I smacked his butt. That shut him up. Then I fucked Wenhan and he makes filthy noises. I came quicker than usual and then Seungyoun sucked Wenhan off, who came down his throat. We kissed eachother and then I fucked Seungyoun and as much as I hate him talking, he's so vocal when I'm fucking him. Screaming and what not. Then, I fucked Seungyoun on his back while Wenhan and Seungyoun sucked eachother off. Yeah, that's about it."

Ji Li joked about how they couldn't go another round because Yibo talks alot and one by one, everyone left the set. Xiao Zhan was the last one to go, carefully trying to hide his erection.


End file.
